O'clock
by Lyring
Summary: O suave despercebimento das horas daqueles que se perderam em seus próprios mundos. Scorpius&Rose.


**O'clock**

_00h00min_

_..._

Rose abre vagarosamente os olhos e encara o teto pálido do cômodo, dando-se conta, pela primeira vez, que ele pertence à sua nova casa. Ela não estará mais envolvida pelas conversas altas típica de sua família, pelas brincadeiras, pelas bagunças e pelas ocasionais discussões. Ela vai sentir saudades disso, ela sabe bem, mas é tudo uma questão de acostumar-se – e ela pode muito bem se acostumar com a situação atual. Muito bem, de fato.

Como uma resposta para os pensamentos que ela não quis compartilhar, Rose têm um sobressalto ao sentir dedos gélidos e suaves percorrerem sua pele, de maneira a traçar desenhos disformes e calmos. Ela vira-se um pouco, apenas para encarar os olhos cinzentos e levemente misteriosos de Scorpius.

"Eu não poderei mais chamá-la de Weasley," ele comenta com a casualidade de alguém que fala a respeito do tempo, fazendo com que ela sorria.

"Não fará muito sentido se você continuar a me chamar dessa maneira, temo dizer. Espero que a mudança não lhe incomode."

Scorpius continua a desenhar em sua pele, agora em silêncio, como se os seus pensamentos estivessem direcionados para uma questão mais importante. De fato – é o que parece. Ele reflete de uma maneira quase distraída, sem sair do ar misterioso que compõe as suas características, e Rose não se importa com a passagem de tempo. Ela sempre perde a noção do mundo ao seu redor quando está próxima a ele, e essa sensação é tão reconfortante quanto é espantosa.

"Eu não poderia me importar menos," a sua voz está clara e concisa quando ele quebra o silêncio outra vez, e ele planta um beijo no pulso dela como se desejasse provar a veracidade de sua afirmação. Não há necessidade alguma de fazê-lo, Rose sabe, mas gosta da demonstração mesmo assim.

"Fico feliz em ter consciência disso," ela o responde, enquanto vira o corpo para ficar de frente à ele na cama e aproxima-se, a mão dele rodeando sua cintura quase automaticamente. "Porque eu também não me importo muito, em todo. O seu sobrenome parece se encaixa perfeitamente em meu nome."

Rose esconde o rosto no pescoço de Scorpius e sente os lábios dele sob a sua testa, sem realmente beijarem a sua pele. Embora o seu campo de visão não favoreça em nada no momento, ela não pode deixar de pensar em como suas alianças parecem brilhar mesmo diante da escuridão – e ela sabe que a sua escolha nunca poderia ter sido errada, afinal. Ela o ama.

_..._

_04h00min_

_..._

Às vezes Rose se considera muito inquieta – inquieta demais para ser capaz de ter um sono calmo e sem interrupções. Ou, talvez, ela tenha aprendido com o rapaz ao seu lado a acordar de madrugada e virar a noite em silêncio. Porque, bem, ele fez com que ela aprendesse a gostar do silêncio – a apreciá-lo.

Ela aprende muito com ele, de fato.

Embora ele tenha apenas a sua idade e eles não sejam velhos, mas jovens até demais para assumir um compromisso tão sério, ela sabe que ele tem um jeito que é impossível de ser disfarçado. Ele parece ter vivido mais do que lhe seria necessário, e em um curto período de tempo. Ele havia crescido demais, mas ela ainda costumava cogitar a possibilidade de que, crescendo onde ele havia crescido, talvez não tivesse tido uma oportunidade concreta para ser leve.

Na primeira vez que o vira, Rose havia notado algo diferente nele. Ela tinha a curiosidade aguçada demais para o seu próprio bem, de fato, mas não era algo realmente controlável. Antes de sequer notar, ela havia se apresentado para Scorpius e o acompanhava dia após dia, fazendo-lhe perguntas mirabolantes e intermináveis, sempre com o objetivo de conquistar a sua amizade. Após um período de muita persistência e poucos avanços, ela finalmente conseguiu.

Anos mais tarde, Rose está deitada ao lado de Scorpius na cama e carrega seu sobrenome. Eles não mudaram muito durante esse período – ele continua a ser calado e misterioso e ela continua a persegui-lo em busca de respostas para as suas questões. Ele ainda instala um silêncio confortável ao redor deles, e ela ainda não se sente intimidada quando o quebra, seja para dizer-lhe a respeito de suas teorias sobre a vida ou qualquer besteira que passe em sua mente.

Certa vez, Scorpius havia dito que Rose é espontânea demais para seu próprio bem. Ela havia levado – e ainda leva – isso como um elogio, porque ela gosta de sua maneira de ver a vida, embora a de Scorpius seja interessa demais e nunca pare de despertar a sua curiosidade, a sua sede de saber e dele. Mas, ainda dizendo sobre a espontaneidade de Rose, às vezes ele sai do mundo dos dois para adentrar o dela, e eles se divertem como duas crianças.

Ela gosta de pensar que é a normal infância que ele dificilmente teve.

_..._

_16h00min_

_..._

Scorpius deveria estar dormindo.

Ele deveria ter aproveitado o seu pouco período de descanso para descansar de fato, ele sabe, mas está muito ocupando observando Rose ao invés. Bem, não há nada que ele possa fazer a respeito disso – ele gosta demais da forma que a luz solar reflete nos cabelos dela nesse horário em específico e, ainda que tivesse planos de voltar a dormir quando acordou, parece apenas certo.

Rose soa como um anjo quando está dormindo. Ele dificilmente a vê calma e relaxada dessa maneira em outro horário do dia e isso, isso é algo que ele de fato precisa apreciar. Ele gostaria muito de saber desenhar ou pintar ou fazer algo além de palitinhos para poder desenhá-la da maneira que ela está – ela é... Ela é linda. Ele não pode descrevê-la de outro modo.

Ele ergue a mão e toca lentamente o rosto dela, subindo de suas bochechas até a ponta de seu nariz e, então, para a sua testa coberta pelos fios ruivos. Ele ama a cor elétrica do cabelo dela e, antes que possa pensar, seus dedos estão envolvendo-se nos fios. Eles são grossos e compridos e enrolam-se em um redemoinho de cachos grandes, levemente ressecados. Ele ama tocá-los. Ele os ama.

Ele _a_ ama.

Ele ama as sardas alaranjadas que ela possui e que estão por toda a parte. É difícil encontrar um lugar em seu corpo que não possua um amontoado delas – as suas buscas levaram algum tempo. Por vezes, ele se questiona como Rose pode ter tantas sardas, quando a maior parte de sua família não tem. Ela não sabe dizer e ele muito menos, mas talvez seja a sua maneira de ser diferente.

Rose é diferente.

Ele soube disso no primeiro instante em que a viu, através do denso nevoeiro da Estação King's Cross. A cor intensa do cabelo dela fez-se notar, e ele tinha se encontrado incapaz de retirar os seus olhos da garotinha ruiva e falante. E, embora não fosse tão raro um Weasley não ir para a Grifinória, ele havia sido surpreendido quando as cores que adornavam as vestes dela passaram a ser o azul e o bronze.

Rose é filha de Hermione, a bruxa mais brilhante de sua geração, mas, ainda tendo ido para a casa onde a sabedoria é a característica mais marcante, ele não pode dizer que as duas são iguais. Ela é inquieta, distante de possuir um senso concreto de organização e sempre preferiu treinar gastar as suas horas treinando Quadribol ao invés de na Biblioteca, como ela diz que era típico de sua mãe. Ele pode dizer, de longe, que ela é o orgulho de seu pai.

Ela é o _seu_ orgulho.

A sua vida.

E Scorpius pode dizer, enquanto fecha os olhos e permite-se adentrar o suave mundo dos sonhos, que a vida dos dois está apenas começando.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** A fic foi escrita para o projeto Just You and Me, do fórum 6v, e sem nenhuma betagem.


End file.
